


El Chupacabra

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, El chupacabra - Freeform, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Mild Gore, Monster sex, Paranormal, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Farm, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends, Vaginal Sex, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Maya encounters the legendary chupacabra while dutifully protecting her father's goats
Relationships: Original Female Character/Chupacabra
Series: Spooky Sex [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	El Chupacabra

“ _Hijo de puta_!”

Maya looked up from the eggs she was cooking for breakfast as her father stormed into the kitchen, having just returned from checking on the farm animals. He cursed loudly as he stomped inside, not even bothering to take off his boots and thus tracking mud right into the kitchen. Not that he must have cared much; it was his daughter’s job to cook and clean ever since her mother passed away several years ago, a responsibility she did her upmost to do with a smile.

It was only the two of them out there on the farm, miles outside town. They made their living raising goats and chickens, using the former for milk, fur, and meat, while using the latter almost entirely for eggs. It was hard work, but it was honest work, and Maya usually enjoyed life on the farm with her father.

Recently, however…things had taken a turn for the worse.

“What is it, Papa?” Maya asked as her father slumped into his chair at the kitchen table, still muttering to himself angrily. The girl dutifully placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him, perhaps hoping breakfast would cheer him up.

“It’s the damn goats, Maya!” her father told her, leaning back and running a hand through his messy black hair. “Two more dead this morning! Two! Can you believe it?”

“But that’s almost a dozen this week alone!” Maya exclaimed, her eyes widening. While she wasn’t particularly attached to any of the goats – hard to get too attached when any one of them might be tomorrow’s dinner – she knew what this meant for their finances. “What are we going to do?”

Her father sighed as he began to dig into his heaping plate of scrambled eggs. “I’ll head over to Riveras tonight and see if I can find some more. They’ve always got a few extra goats they don’t need. And Juan owes me a favor anyway.”

“The Riveras?” Maya asked as she sat down across from her father. “But they are so far away! You’ll be gone all night!”

“Most likely,” her father said, his mouth still full of eggs. “Which is why it will be _your_ job tonight to watch the remaining goats.”

“Me?” Maya asked, blinking. “But…why?”

“Because those goats are all we have left!” her father exclaimed, his face growing red as he glared at his daughter. “Something – or someone – is killing my property, and I won’t have it! So you will sit outside with the goats tonight and make sure no more of them die or are taken. Do you understand?”

As much as Maya wanted to argue, she knew she could not. Responsible and well-mannered she may have been, but she was still young in many respects, and spending the night watching a bunch of goats was not exactly her idea of a good time. Unfortunately, at the end of the day, she knew she had no choice; not only could she never deny her beloved father anything he wished, but he was right. Without the goats, they had no farm.

“ _Si_ , Papa,” Maya said softly as her father finally finished his eggs. “I will watch the goats tonight.”

“Good girl,” her father said as he stood up and then bent down to kiss her forehead, causing the girl to giggle a little and swat him away. “My dear Maya, always so responsible.”

And that was how Maya found herself sitting on the grass and back leaning against the wooden goatherd fence, holding her father’s trusty rifle. The sun had set and her father had driven off to the Riveras after spending the entire day tending to the farm and removing the corpses of the freshly killed goats. This left Maya alone with the remaining goats as they slowly began to settle down for the night. There were only six of them now, and the young woman kept herself occupied by counting them again and again, as though ensuring none of them had wandered off or mysteriously disappeared.

Not that such a thing was likely. Their goats were calm and mild-mannered, almost frustratingly so, and did nothing but eat grass, rut in the mood, and sleep.

“Always so responsible,” Maya repeated to herself unhappily as she leaned her head back against the fence, allowing her short black hair to flutter out behind her. The rifle felt cold and uncomfortable in her grip, but she held it nonetheless, as if to reassure herself.

The girl was dressed simply for her night in the field, wearing an old yellow T-shirt she had owned for years and a pair of denim short-shorts that left the majority of her brown legs bare and exposed. Muddy work boots covered her feet, the same ones she wore no matter where she was on the farm. It was a warm summer night, and so the light clothes Maya had chosen kept her cool and comfortable.

Perhaps a little too comfortable.

Maybe it was the warm summer air blowing through her short black hair, the feeling of the grass upon her bare legs, or even just the gentle snoring of the goats as they settled down for the night and fell asleep, but it wasn’t long before Maya began to feel rather sleepy herself. Counting the goats again and again only made her more tired, of course, akin to counting sheep, and soon the young woman was struggling to keep her eyes open.

But no, she had a job to do, she told herself. It was up to her to protect the remaining goats from whatever was sneaking onto the farm and killing them in so brutal a manner, literally tearing them open and sucking out their blood. She was a responsible girl, she told herself, and she would do her job just as her father asked.

Sleep, however, was impervious to reason, Maya learned, as evidenced by the fact she fell asleep only an hour or so after her father had left. The rifle she carried fell to the grass beside her.

Maya did not know how long she had slept for, only that she was shaken awake by the unholy sound of something sucking loudly. Her eyes fluttered open and she grimaced as she heard the sucking noises echo through the air, so close it almost made her want to vomit. It took her a moment to remember where she was and why she wasn’t in bed, but by that time she had already looked up and her eyes had already widened by what she saw standing before her.

There, in the center of the fenced-in field, was a horribly hunched humanoid creature busily sucking the blood out of a freshly-killed goat as the remaining five huddled together nearby and watched on in horror, none of them so much as bleating in terror, the useless things. The creature was gray in color, slender, and terrible wrinkled, like a reptile of some kind with sharp spikes lining its hunched spine all the way to the base of what looked like a lizard’s tail. Its eyes were milky-white and its mouth full of dozens of sharp and crooked teeth, though much of its face was covered in blood and gore as it busily munched down on the goat in its clawed hands.

“ _El chupacabra_ ,” Maya whispered, immediately identifying the mysterious creature for what it was: the legendary sucker of goat-blood.

At the sound of the girl’s voice, however, the chupacabra dropped the goat whose blood it was sucking and then turned to face her. Maya gasped a little and pulled her legs up to her chest, making herself smaller as she watched the wrinkled creature study her with its milky white eyes. Now that its face was fully revealed, the young woman could see it had merely a pair of slits for a nose, but even these were covered in dripping blood. A forked tongue darted out, licking some of the blood from the creature’s lips, and only further causing Maya to shrink away.

The goat it had dropped on the ground was dead, that much was for certain, and even from where Maya sat she could tell it had been drained of each and every drop of blood it had ever contained.

As she watched on in fear, the chupacabra lowered itself onto all fours and slowly began to make its way over to her, sniffing loudly and darting out its forked tongue, tasting the air. Maya was already shaking by the time the creature was practically standing in front of her, watching her curiously with its white eyes, almost as though it had never seen a human before.

The rifle was only a foot away, Maya realized, but she was far too terrified by the approaching chupacabra to make any kind of sudden movements. Her fight-or-flight instincts were shot, allowing her to do nothing but freeze in place.

Maya squeezed her eyes closed and turned her head away as the creature finally invaded her personal space, crawling over her bare legs and then licking curiously at her cheek. The girl whimpered a little as she felt its hot breath on her face, wishing this moment would come to a quick and immediate end.

A moment later, Maya’s wish came true, but not in the way she had hoped. While the chupacabra did pull back, allowing her to open her eyes and turn back to face it, it wasn’t because it was about to leave…but because it was _preparing_.

As Maya watched with fear clutching her heart, the wrinkled area between the chupacabra’s legs seemed to slowly open up, and out slithered what could only be the creature’s slimy, reptilian cock. It was long, and thick, and just as gray as the rest of the creature, and the head of the thing was already dripping wet. It repulsed Maya, disgusted her, and her eyes widened at the very sight of it. She knew exactly what the creature wanted to do to her.

“No!” she exclaimed, finally able to find her voice as the chupacabra began to approach her, its cock growing harder and harder as it drew closer to her. “No! No! I don’t want this! Stop!”

And to Maya’s surprise…the creature stopped.

The chupacabra stood there awkwardly, its slimy cock hard and throbbing, but its milky eyes as expressionless as ever. It tilted its head curiously, as though studying the girl, wondering why it had asked it to stop.

And then, as if it somehow understood, the creature lowered its head…and then began to turn away.

Maya let out a sigh of relief as the chupacabra turned away from her, believing herself – and her virginity – safe. Whatever the creature was, however intelligent it may have been, it at least seemed to grasp the concept of consent and was either unwilling or unable to mate with a reluctant partner

Her relief did not last long, however. Just as she was beginning to feel the fear in her heart unravel, she heard the bleating of the goats as the chupacabra instead began to lurk towards them. The remaining five goats huddled together in a corner of the fence, all of them tumbling over each other to get away from the reptilian creature now drawing nearer and nearer.

Maya may have avoided one catastrophe…but now she was about to witness yet another.

“No, wait!” she shouted, suddenly jumping to her feet and taking a single step forward, enough that it caused the chupacabra to stop in its tracks. “Please, leave them alone!”

The creature turned to look at her, once again revealing its throbbing cock, and tilted its head again, as though questioning her. Which would it be, it was asking. What did the girl want from it? To feed…or to mate?

Maya knew what she had to do, but didn’t want to do it. She couldn’t fight the chupacabra off, that much was for certain, but she knew it wouldn’t leave until it was satisfied. Neither of her remaining options were good ones.

But Maya was a good girl. She was responsible. And she _never_ let her father down.

“I-If I let you… _have_ me,” Maya began to say, her voice quivering with reluctance, “will you leave them alone?”

The chupacabra merely stared back at her, expressionless, its mouth still dripping with hot goat blood. It didn’t nod, it didn’t speak, it didn’t seem to respond in any way.

But it didn’t turn back towards the goats, either.

 _Here goes nothing_ , Maya thought to herself as she built up her courage for what came next.

As the chupacabra (and the goats) watched on curiously, Maya reached down and undid her shorts. Then, in one smooth motion, she took hold of both her shorts and her panties and then pulled them straight down to the ground, bending over so she could remove them without getting them caught on her boots. She stood back up then, naked from the waist down except for her boots, exposing her bare ass and virgin pussy to the world.

“This is what you want…right?” Maya asked, her voice still shaking as she stood there in the open, half-naked, shivering as the summer air caressed her bare, brown skin. Her yellow shirt still covered most of her torso, so she wasn’t entire naked, thankfully, but it didn’t help her feel any less exposed.

The chupacabra’s only response was a slight hissing sound. Its thick, reptilian cock throbbed visibly, somehow growing even larger.

That was all the answer Maya needed.

Steeling herself, the reluctant young woman turned around, exposing her bare ass to the chupacabra as she instead leaned against the wooden fence surrounding the field. Gulping deeply, she took hold of the fence with both hands and then pushed her rear quarters out towards the creature behind her, offering herself to it in the only way she thought it would understand.

Maya bit her lip and closed her eyes as she prepared herself for what was coming, particularly once she heard the soft steps of the chupacabra approaching her from behind. She could feel its hot breath on the back of her neck, its monstrous presence towering over her comparatively tiny form, even hunched as the creature was.

 _Be responsible_ , Maya told herself as the chupacabra took position behind her. _Do it for the goats. Do it for the farm. Do it for father_.

She gasped as she felt the chupacabra’s clawed hands reach down and take hold of her naked hips, as if holding her steady for what came next.

She whimpered as she felt the slimy tip of the creature’s reptilian cock press against the soft lips of her virgin pussy.

And then she cried out as she felt the chupacabra’s slimy dick finally push itself inside of her, parting her vaginal lips and then burying itself deeper and deeper into her warm core.

The chupacabra hissed contentedly as it sank inch after inch of its monstrous dick inside of the poor girl, holding Maya’s naked hips steady as she wriggled and squirmed in its grasp, gasping loudly and doing her best to adjust to being penetrated for the very first time. Her warm folds tightened around the creature’s cock the deeper it went, only making her further alluring, and definitely convincing the chupacabra it had made the right choice.

“Ughhnnn!” Maya groaned loudly as she finally felt the chupacabra come to a stop inside of her, having evidently buried itself to the hilt in her adolescent cunt. She could feel the creature’s wrinkled hips pressed against the cheeks of her bare ass and the thick girth of its organ as it stretched her unnaturally wide. “Oh, god, oh, god…”

There were tears in Maya’s eyes as she tried to adapt to the feeling of being stuffed completely full for the very first time, particularly considering it was a reptilian monster doing the stuffing. It felt like her entire body was somehow filled by the monster’s slimy cock, the heat of its meat burning her up from the inside while the slime it was coated in sent shiver running down her spine. It was only with deep, careful breaths that the girl was able to keep herself from losing consciousness at the force of the chupacabra entering her all at once.

Once the creature was seemingly satisfied that it had fully sheathed itself inside of Maya, however, it began pushing and pulling its reptilian cock in and out of her impossibly tight pussy, causing the girl to gasp and groan as she felt it move inside of her. The chupacabra’s clawed hands tightened around the girl's tan hips as it roughly moved her back and forth, sawing its slimy meat in and out of her.

“Uhn! Uhn! Aghhh!” Maya groaned and grunted loudly as she felt the chupacabra really begin to fuck her, shivering every time she felt its slime-covered cock stroke her sensitive insides. The monster’s pace was growing faster now, and stronger, and she clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes closed for the pounding she was about to receive.

True enough, it wasn’t long before the chupacabra was gripping Maya’s naked waist as it thrust in and out of the farm girl’s tight cunt, slamming its meat deeper and deeper inside of her with every thrust forward. The creature’s forked tongue lolled out of its mouth as it began to feel wave after wave of pleasure splash over it; never before had the chupacabra experienced sex with such a soft and lovely participant, and it evidently wanted to milk as much pleasure out of this one as it possibly could.

Maya, for her part, groaned and whimpered with every thrust as she began bucking her hips back towards the creature, hoping a steady rhythm might potentially dull some of her pain. There was pleasure now, though she was ashamed to admit it, even as the chupacabra slammed its monstrous dick as deep inside of her as it possibly could. She wasn’t having sex with a man, after all, but with a beast, a monster, and so she wasn’t so much making love as being bred.

“Huh, huh, huh, huh!” Maya panted as she felt the chupacabra pound into her harder and faster, slamming its wrinkled hips against her bare brown ass as it drove its slimy dick into her guts.

The chupacabra hissed loudly as it fucked the young girl, pushing and pulling the entire length of its reptilian organ in and out of her, its thrusts growing more and more brutal. It was an animal, after all, and so it fucked like an animal, with little regard to the comfort of its mate once it was inside her. Its hips moved faster and faster, its claws digging into her hips as it sought to release its monstrous seed deep within the teenager’s womb.

Maya’s entire body was slick with sweat as she felt herself being brutally pounded into the wooden fence of her family farm, her grip on the fence only growing tighter every time the chupacabra drove the full length of its cock inside of her. She released little gasps and whimpers of pleasure now and then, unable to deny the waves of ecstasy flowing over her even as the wrinkled creature behind her attempted to claim her as its own. She was already being fucked, after all; why not allow herself to enjoy it, at least a little bit?

“Mm! Mm! Oh! Fuck!” Maya began to allow herself to say, moaning as she bucked her hips back towards the creature fucking the holy hell out of her. It was all she could do to remain standing on her own two feet, her boots digging into the ground as every thrust from the chupacabra seemed to lift her farther and farther off the ground until she was practically being held up by the force of its fucking.

The girl's short black hair was slick with sweat and falling all over her face, but she no longer cared, focusing entirely on the way the chupacabra pushed and pulled its cock in and out of her most sacred of places. Her bare ass bounced beautifully as the creature’s hips slammed against it again and again, driving itself deeper and deeper inside of her. Were Maya's modest breasts not still in her shirt and covered by her bra, there was no doubt they too would have been bouncing back and forth wonderfully in time with the chupacabra’s movements.

As such, by the time the chupacabra began to reach its peak, Maya was little more than a sloppy mess leaning against the wooden fence as she was fucked to within an inch of her life. Her ass was red, her legs were shaking, and her feet could barely keep her upright. Tears of both pain and pleasure streamed down the girl’s face as her adolescent pussy squeezed and tightened around the monstrous cock slamming in and out of it.

When the chupacabra came, it was with a hissing sound so loud that it sent shivers running down Maya’s spine. Its thrusts suddenly became rougher and frantic, pounding into the girl faster than ever before as it dig its clawed fingers into her hips. And then, with a low and frightening growl, the chupacabra buried itself to the hilt inside of the young woman and finally released its seed.

“Ughnnn…” Maya whined as she felt the chupacabra explode inside of her, sending a rush of fiery hot seed flowing into her womb and filling her almost to the brink. She felt each and every rope of slimy cum shoot out of the creature’s cock and coat her vaginal walls, both savoring the sensation and shuddering at the reality of it.

When at last the chupacabra was finished, it slowly slid itself out of Maya’s freshly-fucked cunt, causing the poor girl to hiss as she felt inch after inch of it stroke her raw insides. It released her hips next, leaving behind red marks and smeared goat blood alike.

Finally released from the creature’s clutches, Maya summoned up the last of her strength and then slowly turned around so she could face the urban legend that had so thoroughly pounded her adolescent pussy. She still leaned on the fence behind her for support, and gasped a little at the dull ache already settling into her freshly-fucked cunt.

“So…a deal is a deal, right?” she asked softly, looking up at the chupacabra as her legs shook like jelly beneath her.

The creature’s cock was already shrinking and beginning to retract within itself as it faced the girl, evidently just as tired as its mate. It stared at her for a moment longer…and then it leapt over the wooden fence and out of the field. Maya spun around and watched as the creature bounded off into the night, back on all fours, before it disappeared into the darkness beyond the boundaries of the farm.

Maya sighed as she watched the chupacabra go, hoping she would never have to see it – or fuck it – again. She had a lot to do before morning; get her shorts back on, clean herself up, calm down the frightened goats, and, of course, figure out what to tell her father about the dead one lying in the middle of the field.

“Five out of six isn’t bad, right?” she asked aloud, already knowing her father would be angry regardless. No doubt she was in for a stern lecture come morning, at the very least. “This is what I get for being so responsible…”


End file.
